


Heiße Soldaten

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Deutsch | German, Katte lives AU, M/M, Modern 18th century, Revenge, Siblings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich hat mit Sicherheit einige Leichen im Keller, aber die gefährlichste liegt in einer der Schubladen seines Schreibtischs versteckt.Bis Wilhelmine sie ausgräbt...





	Heiße Soldaten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



„Klar, ein Band von Voltaire“, fluchte Katte, als er vor Friedrichs Bücherregal stand. Vor einem von Friedrichs Bücherregalen. Die Bibliothek in Schloss Sanssouci war nämlich vielleicht nicht riesig, aber doch groß genug, um den Überblick zu verlieren. Vor allem, wenn man nicht Friedrich war, und sich in seiner Ordnung nicht wirklich zurecht fand. „Zum Glück steht hier fast nichts von Voltaire! Und warum soll ich ihm das suchen, nur weil er mir mal wieder beweisen will, was für ein Idiot der sein kann?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso konnte sich Friedrich nicht einfach bei dem französischen Philosophen entschuldigen? Das würde das Leben am Hof in Potsdam manchmal doch bedeutend einfacher machen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde beschloss er, die bislang erfolglose Suche in der Bibliothek aufzugeben und im Arbeitszimmer nachzusehen. Vielleicht hatte Friedrich ja in einem seiner Briefe mal wieder irgendwelche Schandworte des Franzosen zitieren wollen und das gesuchte Buch dafür benötigt.

Friedrichs Schreibtisch war wie immer penibel aufgeräumt, was bedeutete, dass er alles in die vielen Schubladen des Möbels gestopft hatte. Friedrich mochte vielleicht wissen, wo er was hingeräumt hatte, aber Katte war hoffnungslos verloren.

In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee – er konnte schließlich nicht zu Friedrich gehen und ihm erklären, dass er das Buch in seinem Durcheinander nicht gefunden hatte, das wäre zu peinlich – begann Katte, die Schubladen durchzuwühlen. Und er musste viel wühlen, da der Schreibtisch, so ordentlich er auf den ersten Blick vielleicht auch wirken mochte, beinahe überquoll mit verschiedensten bürokratischen Sachen.

Hinter sich hörte er, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde, er drehte sich schon erleichtert um, da er hoffte, es wäre Friedrich, der doch dann bitte seinen Voltaire selbst suchen dürfte – aber es war nur Wilhelmine.

„Katte? Was tust du denn hier?“

„Oh, Wilhelmine! Dich schickt der Himmel!“ Friedrichs Schwester war zwar nicht so gut wie Friedrich selbst, wenn es um das Chaos seines Geliebten ging, aber sie war doch durchaus hilfreich. „Friedrich hat mich reingeschickt, damit ich ihm dieses Buch von Voltaire suche. Und ich kann es in der Bibliothek nicht finden, da dachte ich mir, ich suche mal hier.“

„Ah.“ Wilhelmine nickte verständnisvoll. „Lass mal, ich schau mal nach. Fritz‘ sogenannte Ordnung ist ja wie immer großartig zu überblicken…“

Katte war erleichtert, als Wilhelmine exakt so reagierte, wie er sich das erhofft hatte: sie wandte sich mit einem Seufzen dem Schreibtisch zu und begann, die Schubladen durchzuwühlen. Er konnte zwar nicht erkennen, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise anders vorging als er selbst, aber irgendwie fand sie immer, was sie suchte.

„Was suchst du eigentlich?“

Kurz sah Wilhelmine von ihrer Suche auf. „Ach… ich wollte sehen, ob er wieder einen Brief an Voltaire geschrieben hat, den ich vielleicht lieber abfangen sollte… Fritz bringt es fertig und fängt auch noch Krieg mit Frankreich an. Nur, weil er sich von diesem Philosophen in seiner Ehre gekränkt fühlt…“

Dann wandte sie sich wieder der Schublade zu. Wilhelmine schichtete Massen an Papier und Pergament um. Sie staunte jedes Mal wieder darüber, dass Fritz nicht die Hälfte seiner Regierungszeit mit dem Suchen irgendwelcher Briefe oder Urkunden verbrachte, aber der Mann schien über diese Unordnung tatsächlich den Überblick zu bewahren. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Welt. Und so grub sie eine Schublade nach der anderen um. Alles Mögliche fiel ihr dabei in die Hände, Papiere, Dokumente, Bücher und – ein Kalender?

Wilhelmine stutzte, als ihr dieser in die Hände fiel. Seit wann kaufte Friedrich sich Wandkalender, er hatte doch immer so ein kleines Büchlein, das er stets mit sich herumschleppte…

Doch als sie ihn umdrehte, wurde ihr klar, warum Friedrich einen solchen Kalender kaufen würde. Schon allein das Deckblatt sprach Bände. „Heiße Soldaten 1729“, und darunter ein großgewachsener Mann in der Hose eines preußischen Artillerieregiments, in sexy Pose auf einer Kanone, und ohne Oberteil, damit sein beeindruckendes Sixpack auch ja gut zur Geltung kam.

Wilhelmine musste erst schlucken, so etwas hatte sie ihrem Bruder, der damals ja erst sechzehn, beziehungsweise siebzehn gewesen sein musste, wirklich nicht zugetraut. Dann aber musste sie lachen. So sehr, dass Katte auf sie aufmerksam wurde und natürlich ebenfalls begann, sich für ihren Fundgegenstand zu interessieren.

„Was hast du denn da gefunden? Eine Pornozeitschrift?“, witzelte Katte. Allerdings fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter, als er sah, wie nah er damit der Wahrheit tatsächlich kam. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er den Kalender. So etwas hatte sich sein Sanssouci gekauft? Er musste diesen Kalender ja mit viel Aufwand an Friedrich Wilhelm vorbeigeschmuggelt haben, und ihn dann jahrelang aufbewahrt haben. Aber anscheinend war Friedrich dieser Kalender voller halbnackter Männer so wichtig.

Katte beugte sich jetzt ebenfalls über den Kalender. Der Januar zeigte einen Kavalleristen, der sehr spärlich bekleidet auf einem Pferd saß und seine Muskeln demonstrativ zur Schau stellte, im Februar präsentierte sich ein Infanterist sehr freizügig mit seinem Bajonett. Katte musste auch lachen; diese Posen, diese Situationen, das war einfach irgendwie… vielleicht nicht gerade lächerlich, aber doch zum Lachen. Für so etwas gab Friedrich Geld aus? Wenn er das gewusst hätte, hätte er sich letzte Weihnachten eindeutig weniger Gedanken machen müssen… und all die Weihnachten davor, seit sie sich kannten, auch…

Aber als Wilhelmine zum November kam, blieb Katte das Lachen im Halse stecken. Hier war ein See abgebildet, und ein nackter, gut gebauter Soldat, der gerade den Fluten entstiegen sein musste, denn die Wassertropfen glitzerten noch auf seiner Haut. Er stand so, dass gerade das Nötigste verdeckt war, hatte sich seinen blanken Degen über die Schulter gelegt und grinste verführerisch.

Und dieser Soldat war er selbst.

Katte schoss die Schamröte in die Wangen, als er sich an dieses Foto erinnerte. Was zur Hölle hatte ihn damals nur geritten, diesen verdammten Nebenjob anzunehmen? So dringend hatte er das Geld doch auch nicht gebraucht – oder? Jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, warum Friedrich das damals gekauft haben musste… Wieso hatte er ihm überhaupt von diesem Fotoshooting erzählt?!

Wilhelmine neben ihm schüttete sich aus vor Lachen, während Katte nur, um seine eigene Verlegenheit zu überspielen, murmelte: „Also, so lustig ist das jetzt auch wieder nicht, oder?“ Aber Friedrichs Schwester bestand darauf, dass es unwahrscheinlich lustig war, und dass sie lange nichts derartig Amüsantes mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Katte seufzte auf.

Aber bevor er Wilhelmine entschieden den Kalender wegnehmen und sich wieder auf die Suche nach dem ursprünglichen Objekt der Begierde, dem Buch von Voltaire, machen konnte, wurde wieder die Tür geöffnet.

Katte rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Es gab nur drei Personen, denen der unbeschränkte Zugang zum Arbeitszimmer des Königs gestattet war. Zwei davon waren bereits hier. Die dritte war der König selbst.

Er atmete aus, drehte sich um, und stand Friedrich gegenüber.

Friedrich starrte Katte und seine Schwester irritiert an. „Was bitte befindet sich in, an oder auf meinem Schreibtisch, das eine derartige Erheiterung hervorrufen könnte? Hat Voltaire mir wieder einen seiner hochnäsigen Briefe –“

Auch er verstummte schlagartig, als Wilhelmine ihm besagte Kalender entgegenstreckte. „Besser. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du fünf Taler für so etwas ausgegeben hast, damals…“ Wieder musste sie lachen. „Und wie zur Hölle hast du es geschafft, dass Vater ihn all die Jahre über nicht gefunden hat?“ Sie grinste Friedrich selbstgefällig an. „Eigentlich ganz gut so, meinst du nicht auch? Sonst wären wir jetzt um einen Spaß ärmer.“

Unsicher schluckte Friedrich. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Ach, Fritz… ich glaube, du wirst dich heute Nachmittag hier hinsetzen, und endlich diesen verdammten Entschuldigungsbrief an Voltaire schreiben –“

„Damit der mir weiterhin, und dann sogar noch mit Legitimation, auf der Nase herumtanzen kann?!“, unterbrach sie Friedrich wütend.

„Nein, damit ich ihm nicht diesen Kalender zusammen mit einigen Anmerkungen meinerseits schicken werde.“ Wilhelmine lächelte zuckersüß.

„Na schön. Wenn du willst…“ Friedrich biss die Zähne zusammen. Wieso war es Wilhelmine nur so wichtig, dass er sich bei dieser aufgeblasenen Lockenperücke entschuldigte? Der Kerl hielt sich einfach für was Besseres!

Aber er konnte es sich auch nicht leisten, dass Voltaire am Ende noch Gerüchte über seine Vorliebe für Männer verbreiten würde. Und dass man sich am Ende Geschichten erzählen würden, die ihn in ein gänzlich falsches Licht rücken würden.

Dann würde er eben diesen Brief schreiben!

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ er sich an den Schreibtisch fallen und zog einen Bogen Briefpapier hervor, während er mit der anderen Hand das Tintenfass aufschraubte. Dann sah er Wilhelmine anklagend an. „Und jetzt gib mir den wieder!“

Die schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Erst, wenn du den Brief auch wirklich geschrieben hast.“

Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut…

Katte lachte auf und wuschelte Friedrich durch die Haare. „Komm schon, Sanssouci. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt. Ich warte dann draußen im Garten auf dich.“

Mit diesen Worten nahm er Wilhelmine umstandslos den Kalender aus der Hand und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Das war einfach eine zu geniale Gelegenheit, die durfte er sich nicht entgehen lassen...


End file.
